ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova: The Animated Series
Nova: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the fictional Marvel Comics superhero, Nova. he series featured writers such as Brian Michael Bendis, Paul Dini, and Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey and Duncan Rouleau). it is also produced by Hasbro Studios and DHX Media/Vancouver, Top Draw Animation. Plot Flash Sentry was just an ordinary high school student until the alien Rhomann Dey, the Last surviving Nova Centurion of the planet Xandar, chose him to be his heir. Suddenly, Flash found himself as the new Nova Prime, the highest rank in an elite alien military force. Now Nova must uses his new powers to protect the earth and other parts of the universe from vilinous alien activity. Characters Flash Sentry/Nova: 'He is a student at Canterlot High School, electric guitarist for the band "Flash Drive", and The Superhero, Nova. Flash Sentry wears a helmet that gives him access to the Nova Force, which grants him superhuman strength and durability, flight, energy projection, telekinesis, universal translation and the ability to breathe underwater and survive in space. '''Max Modell: '''the renowned scientist and head of Horizon Labs who help Nova learn to control his powers and help him with his work as a superhero. '''Grady Scraps: '''a Scientist at Horizon Labs '''Bella Fishbach: '''a Scientist at Horizon Labs. '''Thunderbass: '''Flash Sentry's Best Friend who knows that flash is nova. '''Micro Chips: '''a friend of Flash sentry who knows his secret identity. '''Sandalwood: '''a friend of Flash sentry who knows his secret identity '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Flash Sentry's Girlfriend and top student at Canterlot High School. '''Garble: '''the school bully and leader of the dragon street gang. '''Timber Spruce: '''Flash's rival for Twilight. '''Shining Armor: ' Twilight Sparkle's older brother and a detective in the Equestria Police Department. He believes that Nova is the worst aspect of the criminal element and makes capturing him a priority. Avengers 'Tony Stark / Iron Man: '''Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, He fights using a sturdy suit of armor with flight and various integrated mechanical weapons. '''Steve Rogers / Captain America: '''A World War II veteran and super soldier. He always puts duty and the mission above everything else, and has a tendency to take things too seriously. He fights with his unbreakable vibranium shield and hand-to-hand combat skills. '''Thor Odinson / Thor: '''The Norse God of Thunder and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. '''Bruce Banner / Hulk: '''A gamma irradiated scientist turned monster. He has incomparable physical strength and a body that can withstand intense punishment. '''Janet Van Dyne / Wasp: '''The only female member of the Avengers. She is a fashion designer as well as superhero, and uses her small size and superior agility to outwit opponents. '''Henry "Hank" Pym/Giant Man: ' a scientific genius with a Ph.D in biochemistry and nanotechnology, and expertise in the fields of quantum physics, robotics/cybernetics, artificial intelligence, and entomology. The character discovered the subatomic "Pym particles" that enable mass to be shunted or gained from an alternate dimension, thereby changing the size of himself or other beings or objects. Villains '''Sphinx: '''The main antagonist, The Sphinx is an ancient mutant, who has gained additional abilities through use of the Ka Stone, and other sources. The character possesses superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes, and virtual immortality. Courtesy of the Ka stone, the Sphinx also possess a range of metaphysical abilities including energy projection; telepathy; teleportation and flight. The Sphinx also possesses knowledge of ancient Egyptian sorcery. '''Diamondhead: '''Diamondhead was mutated by a diamond-powered laser while attempting to steal some precious gems. He developed a hard, diamond-like body that was superstrong. He used his new abilities to enhance his criminal career. Diamondhead's body is basically one large diamond, making him incredibly strong and incredibly resistant to injury and harm. According to Nova, he can regrow destroyed limbs, given time. '''Condor: '''Condor is a winged criminal scientist and is a member of the Bird-People, an offshoot of the Inhumans, The Condor possesses two wings on his back which allow for flight. He also has enhanced superhuman strength and sharp talons on the end of each finger. '''Powerhouse: '''Powerhouse is a member of Xandarian alien race, with superhuman strength and the ability to absorb energy from any source to temporarily enhance his physical strength fiftyfold, absorb the energy from a weapon used against him and redirect it against an assailant, and even create a psionic link with an opponent with whom he is in physical contact so as to control his opponent's use of his or her own powers. '''Titus: '''He was a member of the Nova Corps until he betrayed it at some point and formed an alliance with the Chitauri. When Titus discovered that there was a remaining Nova Helmet on Earth wielded by Flash Sentry, he sent his forces to retrieve it. '''Superior: '''The Superior has an advanced human mental acumen. This is especially true if his states age of ten-years-old is correct. He was able to design and control an experiment exposing 5 different teenagers to high-levels of radiation, seemingly by himself, as well as design mental implants. His understanding of advanced medical and scientific equipment also suggests an elevated level of thought process. '''Aftershock: '''Danielle Blunt has the ability to manipulate electricity for a variety of effects. She can fire miniature lightning bolts at her opponents, surround herself in a protective shield of energy, or electrocute a person with a touch of her hands. She can absorb electricity from various sources to enhance her powers. She can fly via magnetic levitation, by surrounding herself in an electromagnetic field of equal polarity to the Earth's. '''Ember: '''Jason Pierce is able to generate and manipulate fire. It's possible he can make lava, as his fireballs seem to be composed of liquid. Ember's body is made out of black stony skin, with fire visible along the cracks, as though his body is made of lava. This possibly gives him enhanced strength and durability. '''Mortar: '''Liana Feeser's body is made of organic stone, which is made of a compound mixture of sand and water like cement. She is able to control her body like Sandman and Hydro-Man which she can shapeshift her hands and limbs into various weapons and contort her body in normally-impossible ways in order to avoid attacks and strike from unexpected angles. She can change her density at will to become solid like granite or softer and more fluid like wet cement. She appears to have enhanced strength, durability and resistance to injury. '''Warhead: '''He was engineered to have similar powers to the Radioactive Man. Warhead can generate radioactive energy blasts. Also Warhead was able to blow himself up, creating a giant green mushroom cloud. '''Singularity: '''Devin Touhy has powers similar to Graviton, allowing him to manipulate gravity. '''Dark Matter: '''Serge was exposed to cosmic radiation, giving him the power to tap into the Darkforce, a source of infinite dark energy, and to manipulate it in various ways. He could project Darkforce as concussive energy with tremendous force. Blackout could mentally open portals to and from the Darkforce dimension. He could create and control simple, solid geometric shapes from Darkforce, such as discs, cubes, spheres, cylinders, and planes. These objects absorbed energy directed against them, and would remain solid as long as he exerted conscious control over them. He could psionically levitate Darkforce objects, and could fly by riding on them. Blackout was mentally unstable due to his time spent in the Darkforce Dimension, and sometimes entered a nearly catatonic state. His control over Darkforce was dependent on his mental clarity, and would weaken when he was fatigued. Training with Moonstone allowed him to maintain his Darkforce constructs for a considerably longer period of time. Blackout wore a costume with circuitry that helped him confine the Darkforce within his body. The costume was designed by Dr. Abner Croit. Dark Matter had a master's degree in physics, especially in the study of radiation. '''Mako: '''Mako is the first Atlantean test tube baby, grown from the cells of various water-breathing villains that have been in and out of Atlantian custody over the years. Mako's DNA is a mixture of Attuma, Orka, Meranno and Tyrak. '''Black Knight: '''An armored criminal who is A female incarnation of the Black Knight '''Radioactive Kid: '''A young criminal in a hazmat suit has demonstrated the ability to melt and mutate human flesh with a touch. His very flesh glows and his eyes glow visibly through the visor of his suit. '''Excavator: '''The teenage son of Piledriver and a temporary member of the Wrecking Crew. Excavator wielded an enchanted shovel. '''Bulldozer (Marci Camp): 'Marci Camp is the daughter of Henry Camp, the original Bulldozer, who inherited the villain's powers as well as his training. '''Super-Skrull: '''Kl'rt can shapeshift (like all Skrulls) but, thanks to his re-engineering by Skrull scientists, he has versions of the Fantastic Four's superpowers. These include greater malleability; superhuman strength, stamina and durability; flight, heat manipulation and energy projection (in the forms of plasma, concussive force and anti-matter blasts); invisibility and the creation of invisible force fields. He has developed his expertise over time. The Super-Skrull also has a unique power: the ability to control the minds of others or paralyze them by emitting hypnotic force from his eyes. '''Ronan the Accuser: ' a Kree warrior in peak physical condition, Ronan possesses his species' unique physiology, having far greater natural attributes than a human. Thus, Ronan's body is resistant to poisons, toxins and diseases. He has superhuman strength, speed, endurance and reflexes, which are all further enhanced by his exoskeleton body-armor. Ronan's armor, which contains multiple scanners, can also create fields of invisibility, and his gauntlets can discharge cosmic energy bolts or generate sufficient coldness to place certain lifeforms into a state of suspended animation. In addition, Ronan possesses a brilliant strategic mind; his high intellect allowed him to rise to one of the highest positions in the Kree Empire. He also has extensive knowledge in all matters pertaining to Kree law, and is well-versed in the use of his species' highly advanced technology. Ronan's primary weapon is an Accuser Cosmi-Rod called the "Universal Weapon". At its wielder's will, the device can absorb and fire cosmic energy, manipulate matter, generate force-fields, control gravity, and create "time-motion displacement fields". It also allows for interstellar teleportation, hyperspatial passages and flight. As a highly trained Kree soldier, Ronan is extremely proficient in the use of this weapon in both close and far ranged confrontations. Even without his war hammer, Ronan has proven a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. 'Annihilus: ' the ruler of the Negative Zone, controlling its inhabitants via his powerful Cosmic Control Rod. '''Doctor Doom: '''the leader of the fictional nation of Latveria. He is both a genius inventor and a sorcerer. he is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted criminal. '''Magneto: '''a powerful "mutant" who has the ability to generate and control magnetic fields. '''Masters of Evil: '''A supervillain team that is brought together by the Enchantress and Baron Heinrich Zemo to battle the Avengers. '''Galactus: '''a cosmic entity who originally consumed planets to sustain his life force Other Heroes '''Spider-Man: '''The wisecraking, wall-crawling hero of New York, who gained his amazing powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. '''Black Widow: '''Natalia Romanova, code name Black Widow, is a spy and a top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is partnered with Hawkeye. '''Doctor Strange: '''After his hand were damaged beyond repair in a car accident, surgeon Stephen Strange wandered in the world searching for a cure. In the Tibet he met the man who was said to be able to cure him, an aged sorcerer called the Ancient One. Although he refused to cure Strange, the Ancient One offered him to teach him in mysticism. Strange spent years under the Ancient One's tutelage, learning to tap the innate mystic powers of himself and the world around him, and became the successor of the Ancient One as the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He had been fighting demonic incursions from other dimensions, specially from Dormammu's Dark Dimension as well as he had helped numerous other heroes against supervillains. '''Wolverine: '''James Howlett, better known as Wolverine, is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. He counts as one of the strongest members of the team. '''Iron Fist: '''Daniel Rand, better known as Iron Fist, is a superhero who specializes in martial arts. He learned sacred martial arts at K'un-Lun, in the Himalayas. '''Power Man: '''Luke Cage is a superhero and member of Heroes for Hire along his friend Iron Fist, who use the career of superhero as a way of making money by working for hire. '''Storm: '''Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, is a mutant and a member of the superheroteam The X-Men. '''Sunfire: '''Shiro Yoshida, alias Sunfire, is the greatest superhero of Japan. '''Blade: '''Eric Brooks, better known as Blade, is a vampire hunter. When his mother was expecting him, she was bitten by a vampire. This made Blade a half-vampire "Daywalker", and gave him superhuman abilities that make him an excellent vampire hunter. The death of his mother at the hands of a vampire has made him determined to kill every single vampire in the world. His greatest enemy is the vampire leader Baron Blood. '''Black Panther: '''T'Challa, alias the Black Panther, is the king of Wakanda, and also the country's number 1 superhero. He takes his royal duty to protect his country and subjects from harm very seriously, and thus is loved and respected by his people. '''Cyclops: '''Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. '''Falcon: '''Samuel Wilson, better known as the Falcon, is an American superhero. He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is a longtime partner and friend of Hawkeye. '''Nick Fury: '''Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. '''Professor X: '''Charles Xavier, codename Professor X, is a mutant with telepathic powers. He is the strongest telepath on Earth. Like many of his other incarnations, he is the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters where young mutants can learn to use their powers, and founder of the superhero team The X-Men. '''Hawkeye: '''Hawkeye is an expert archer and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''War Machine: '''Jim “Rhodey” Rhodes is a friend of Tony Stark. At some point prior to the start of the series, Rhodey was given his own armored suit by Tony and became the superhero War Machine. '''Beast: '''Henry McCoy, better known as Beast, is a mutant and member of the superhero team The X-Men. '''Iceman: '''Robert “Bobby” Drake, better known as Iceman, is a mutant and a member of the superhero team, The X-Men. '''Colossus: '''Piotr Rasputin, better known as Colossus, is a mutant and a member of the superhero team The X-Men. '''Fantastic Four: '''The Fantastic Four are a group of superheroes. Despite this they were described as primarily explorers, but have also saved the world many times, for example fighting Dr. Doom and taking down the Skrulls, '''Reed Richards was a genius who manged to build a spaceship in order to investigate cosmic energy. Along his pilot and friend Ben Grimm, the love of his life Sue Storm and her brother he could engage his mission. After his spaceship was hit by a wave of cosmic radiation, the quartet gained different special powers, Reed receiving the ability to stretch his body into any shape, and they decided to create a team to protect the world using their new powers, as the Fantastic Four, Johnny and his sister were in the spaceship that Richards built and Ben Grimm piloted when it was hit by a wave of cosmic radiation, gaining incredible powers. With the ability to turn himself into a superheated plasma, project fire from any part of his body and fly, Johnny joined her sister when Reed Richards suggested to use their new powers for the good of mankind, as the Fantastic Four. Sue Storm was the girlfriend of Reed Richards and accompanied him in his mission to investigate cosmic energy in outer-space. During their adventure, a wave of cosmic energy hit the ship, giving Sue, Reed and the other two companions, Reed's friend Ben Grimm and Sue's brother Johnny Storm incredible powers. With the ability to become invisible and create force fields at will, Sue joined her teammates when Reed suggested to became a team to protect the world with their powers as the Fantastic Four. Ben Grimm was convinced by his long-time friend Reed Richards to join his crew on his spaceship, alongside Johnny and Sue Storm, as a pilot, in his mission to explore cosmic radiation. When a wave of cosmic energy hit their ship, each of the quartet gained amazing powers, Ben's body was totally covered of orange interlocking stones, which granted him amazing strength. He and the other three decided to become a team to protect the Earth with their superpowers, as the Fantastic Four. Other characters Principal Celestia: '''Principal of Canterlot High School. '''Vice Principal Luna: '''Vice principal of Canterlot High School. '''Applejack: a student at Canterlot High School and a Friend Of Twilight Fluttershy: 'a student at Canterlot High School and a animal rescue center volunteer. '''Pinkie Pie: '''the head of the party planning committee at Canterlot High School. '''Rainbow Dash: '''she is the captain of every team in Canterlot High School. '''Rarity:'a student at Canterlot High School and a friend of Twilight 'Sunset Shimmer: '''a student at Canterlot High School '''Photo Finish: '''the school photographer '''Trixie Lulamoon: '''a Canterlot High School student. '''Apple Bloom: '''a freshman. '''Mrs. Cake: '''Works with Mr. Carrot Cake at the Sweet Shoppe '''Miss Cheerilee: '''a teacher at Canterlot High School and possibly as the librarian. '''Derpy: '''a student at Canterlot High School '''DJ Pon-3: '''a student at Canterlot High School '''Granny Smith: '''Works as the lunch lady in the Canterlot High Schoolcafeteria. Also teaches a home-ec class. '''Lyra Heartstrings: '''a student at Canterlot High School '''Octavia Melody: '''a student at Canterlot High School '''Scootaloo: '''a freshman. '''Sweetie Belle: '''a freshman. '''Bulk Biceps: '''Canterlot High School student '''Brawly Beats: '''Drummer in Flash Sentry's band. '''Ringo: '''Member of Flash Sentry's band. Plays bass guitar in Flash Sentry's band and synthesizer '''Teddy: '''Athlete '''Scott Green: '''Fashionista '''Valhallen: '''Rocker '''Wiz Kid:'Techie 'Norman: '''Fashionista '''Nolan North: '''Drama '''Indigo Wreath: '''Drama '''Heath Burns: '''Athlete '''Curly Winds: '''Athlete '''Crimson Napalm: '''Rocker '''Captain Planet: '''Eco-kid '''Bright Idea: '''Techie '''Watermelody: '''Drama '''Velvet Sky: '''Techie '''Tennis Match: '''Athlete '''Starlight: '''Eco-kid '''Sophisticata: '''Drama '''Scribble Dee: '''Techie '''Rose Heart: '''Fashionista '''Paisley: '''Eco-kid '''Mystery Mint: '''Rocker '''Golden Hazel: '''Drama '''Cloudy Kicks: '''Athlete '''Cherry Crash: '''Rocker '''Blueberry Cake: '''Fashionista '''Aqua Blossom: '''Fashionista '''Mayor Mare: '''the mayor of Equestria City ' Cadance: 'Deputy Mayor of Equestria City and Shining Armor's Girlfriend. '''Gloriosa Daisy: '''the older sister of Timber Spruce. '''Snails: '''henchman of trixie '''Snips: ' henchman of trixie 'Sweetie Drops: '''Eco-kid '''Big McIntosh: '''the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom '''Cranky Doodle: ' A teacher at Canterlot High School. 'Mrs. Harshwhinny: ' A teacher at Canterlot High School. 'Diamond Tiara: '''Fashionista '''Silver Spoon: '''Fashionista '''Mr. Carrot Cake: '''Appears in the background at the Sweet Shoppe alongside Mrs. Cake. '''Filthy Rich: '''Businessman '''Flim Flam Brothers: '''run a pawn shop called "The Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-The-Sun Emporium". '''Pixel Pizzaz: '''Fashionista '''Violet Blurr: '''Fashionista '''Fleetfoot: ' A member of the soccer team. '''High Winds: '''A member of the soccer team. '''Spitfire: A member of the soccer team. Soarin': 'A member of the soccer team. '''Chance-A-Lot: '''The football team's quarterback. '''Lieutenant Walker: ' the head of the precinct where Shining Armor works. '''Detective Matt Rojas: '''Shining Armor's new partner '''John '''Sentry: '''Flash Sentry's Father and A district attorney. '''Samantha Sentry: '''Flash Sentry's Mother and A renowned doctor Category:Marvel Comics Category:Nova Category:Superheroes Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Teenagers Category:Hasbro Studios